Well That is Unecpected
by CharmedTwilight2013
Summary: Brooke takes Haley to Vegas after College Graduation. Before they leave Vegas they will get a surprise. If it is good or bad they don't know yet. Haley loses something there that she can't get back will it be worth it or will she end up regretting her decision. Haley is adopted by the Scott's. One Tree Hill and Hawaii Five-0 Crossover... Please Read and Review.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I** **DO NOT** **own** **One Tree Hill** **or** **Hawaii-Five-0.** **They belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I have permission from GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013 to use her story plot but this will be mine in my own way I hope you all will give it a chance. Please Read and Review**

* * *

 **SUMMARY:**

 _ **Brooke takes Haley to Vegas after College Graduation. Before they leave Vegas they will get a surprise. If it is good or bad they don't know yet. Haley loses something there that she can't get back will it be worth it or will she end up regretting her decision. Haley is adopted by the Scott's.**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

 _ **June 16, 2007**_ _No-One P.O.V_

"Hey Tutor Girl come down here. That test thing you did a few weeks ago is here!" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds later you could hear someone barreling down the stairs.

"Where is it?" Haley asked excited.

"Here. Take it." Brooke said laughing.

Haley took the envelope from Brooke's hands, then sat down on the couch and tore it open.

* * *

 _ **ANCESTRY DNA TEST RESULTS:**_

 _ **HALEY JAMES SCOTT-**_

 _ **Region**_ _ **Approximate Amount**_

 _ **America:**_ _ **92%**_ _ **  
Hawaiian 92%**_

 _ **Europe**_ _ **8%  
**_ _ **Ireland 8%**_

* * *

"I can't believe it I always thought that I would have German, Russian and other things like that I never thought that I would mostly be Hawaiian." Haley said shakily.

"You ok Tutor Girl? I know that ever since you found out you were adopted you have had questions." Brooke asked.

"I will be. What do you think about me learning my Hawaiian culture starting this summer and through College? Also before then trying to find my adoption records that way I can find my biological family and see if I still have any relatives in Hawaii?" Haley asked.

"I think that's a great idea! Oh I can't wait!" Brooke said excitedly.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip May 26, 2011**_

"I can't believe we just graduated!" Brooke exclaimed jumping onto Haley's back.

"I know! Get off me!" Haley said laughing.

"Sooo I have some plans for us the next few days before we go to Hawaii." Brooke told Haley.

"What did you do now?"

"Oh nothing but booked us a trip to Las Vegas then from there to Hawaii." Brooke said innocently.

"Brooke!"

"What I just had to do something for us graduating from College other than going to Hawaii." Brooke said smiling.

" _Pupule Kaikamahine_."(crazy girl)Haley said in Hawaiian.

"' _Oia'i'o_." (Sure) Brooke said smiling.

"What its true."

"I know."

"So when do we leave for Vegas?" Haley asked.

"Tomorrow around three PM, we'll get there around eight PM or so. Now because I know you are going to ask we are going to be there for three nights and four days, then take a flight from there to Hawaii. Now what I don't know is how long we will be staying there." Brooke stated.

"You have this all planed out. I would like to stay in Hawaii as long as we can." Haley told her.

"Ok so tomorrow before the flight I'll call a really good realtor there to see what's available. Remember to call _Maleko_ and tell him what the plans are. Ever since you found relatives and mostly male relatives at that, they have become very protective of you especially your brother. What was your Hawaiian name again?" Brooke rambled.

"I know, it's crazy I have Nathan and Lucas as my brothers but _Maleko_ takes it to a whole other level. It's just like my actual name Tigger, its _Halei_. I'll call him tonight when we get home." Haley told Brooke.

"You better you know how he is with you and it has to be because you are his only female blood relative besides your mother, and grandmothers. All of the other female relatives married into the family you were born into it." She said.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

 _ **Time Skip May 26, 2011 2:30 PM**_ _Haley's P.O.V_

"Brooke! Let's go! If you don't hurry up, we aren't going to make our flight!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming hold your horses! Have you even said goodbye to your parents and your brother's!" Brooke said as she came down the stairs.

"No they wanted us to meet them at Karen's that way we could say goodbye to everyone at the same time." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I would have finished faster."

"Do you have everything?"

"I have what I need for the next few weeks, but I would like to go shopping with you when we arrive." Brooke said as we walked out the front door.

"You have six suitcases and I have six. Why would we need to go shopping to soon?" I asked her.

"Oh no reason just thought that you might want to get some new outfits before we head to Hawaii and meet your family." She said innocently.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing. Why would you think that I did something?"

"Because you have that I didn't do anything look and you are talking to innocently." I told her then walked over to the SUV and opened the trunk to find all of Brooke's suitcases and only one of mine.

"What happened to all of my things?"

"Well… Last night after you went to sleep your mom helped me go through your suitcases and pull out all of the clothes that I thought wouldn't go with your new look. So you ended up with only one suitcase."

' _Mai ho'omake iaia! Mai ho'omake iaia!'_ (Don't kill her.)I chanted to myself over and over again.

"Fine you win this time _'Ilio wahine_. (Bitch) Don't think that will happen all of the time either." I told her.

"What was that word?" Brooke asked as she got into the SUV.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said getting in the passenger seat.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip 10 minutes**_ _Haley's P.O.V_

We pulled up to Karen's Café and I could see my whole family in there along with all mine and Brooke's friend.

"You ready to do this Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be." I muttered as I got out of the SUV.

"Come on, we'll talk to them every day and you know Nate and Luke will come and see us as often as they can, we'll also call them as least twice a week." Brooke said hugging me into her side.

As we walked into the café everyone got quiet.

"Look at out two College Graduate Traveling Girls." Karen said smiling but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ma we'll talk to them all the time. They might not be here but it won't be like they are gone either." Luke said pulling his mom into a hug.

"Hey Mama Karen we won't just drop of the earth. We'll call you at least twice a week most likely more often as we still need you all." Brooke told them in a shakily voice I could tell that she was on the verge of crying herself.

"Oh my little girl. I am so proud of you and I love you so much!" My mom (Deb) said pulling me into a hug crying.

" _Aloha Au Ia ʻOe Makuahine_." I sniffled into her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" She asked as she pulled back to look at me.

"It means 'I love you mother.'" I told her.

"It sounds beautiful." She said releasing me.

"Bye my princess." My dad (Dan) said as he hugged me.

"Bye daddy. _Aloha Au Ia ʻOe_." (I love you.)

"I love you too sweetheart." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye little sis." Nate said giving me a hug.

"Bye you big jock." I said hugging him back.

"Hey what about me Hales?" Luke asked pouting.

"Bye my big idiot brother." I said hugging him tightly.

It took us another five minutes to finish saying goodbye to everyone else.

"You girls be careful and at least text us when you get there, also let us know what you are leaving for Hawaii and when you get there as well." My mom said crying.

"We will mom. _Aloha Au Ia ʻOe_." (I love you) I said opening the passenger side door of the SUV.

" _Aloha Au Ia ʻOe_." (I love you) She said in broken Hawaiian.

"Well don't you learn fast." I said smiling at her.

"Yep. Now you guys get going before you miss your flight." She said smiling.

I waved at her and got into the SUV.

"Let's get going before I change my mind." I told Brooke.

"Sure."

 _ **Time Skip May 26, 2011 8 PM**_ _Haley's P.O.V_

* * *

We had finally landed in Las Vegas and all I really wanted to do was sleep but I knew that Brooke wouldn't allow that.

"Okay first stop shopping then the Hotel to change, then off to party!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Ok well, get my attention when we get where ever it is that we are going." I told her as I put my headphones in and turned on my music. As soon as the song came on I thought that it was appropriate for what I was getting ready to go through.

* * *

 **"Man In The Mirror"** **Keke Palmer** **  
** _I'm gonna make a change,  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good,  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right..._

 _As I, turn up the collar on_  
 _My favorite winter coat_  
 _This wind is blowin' my mind_  
 _I see the kids in the street,_  
 _With not enough to eat_  
 _Who am I, to be blind?_  
 _Pretending not to see their need_  
 _A summer's disregard,_  
 _A broken bottle top_  
 _And a one man's soul_  
 _They follow each other on_  
 _The wind you know_  
 _'Cause they got nowhere to go_  
 _That's why I want you to know_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
 _I'm asking him to change his ways_  
 _And no message could have been any clearer_  
 _If you wanna make the world a better place_  
 _Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_  
 _(Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah)_

 _I've been a victim of_  
 _A selfish kind of love_  
 _It's time that I realize_  
 _There are some with no home,_  
 _Not a nickel to loan_  
 _Could it be really me,_  
 _Pretending that they're not alone?_  
 _A willow deeply scarred,_  
 _Somebody's broken heart_  
 _And a washed-out dream_  
 _(A washed-out dream)_  
 _They follow the pattern of_  
 _The wind, you see_  
 _Cause they got no place to be_  
 _That's why I'm starting with me_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
 _(Ooh!)_  
 _I'm asking him to change his ways_  
 _(Ooh!)_  
 _And no message could have been any clearer_  
 _If you wanna make the world a better place_  
 _Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
 _I'm asking him to change his ways_  
 _And no message could have been any clearer_  
 _If you wanna make the world a better place_  
 _Take a look at yourself and then make that..._  
 _Change!_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror,_  
 _(Oh yeah!)_  
 _I'm asking him to change his ways_  
 _(Better change!)_  
 _No message could have been any clearer_  
 _(If you wanna make the world a better place_  
 _Take a look at yourself and then make the change_  
 _You gotta get it right, while you got the time_  
 _'Cause if you close your heart_  
 _Then you close your...)_  
 _Mind!_

 _Starting with the man in the mirror_  
 _(Oh yeah!)_  
 _I'm asking him to change_  
 _(Better change!)_  
 _No message could have been any clearer_  
 _If you wanna make the world a better place_  
 _Take a look at yourself and then make a change_  
 _Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah_  
 _(Oh yeah!)_  
 _Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah_  
 _I'm gonna make a change_  
 _For once in my life_  
 _I'm gonna make a change_  
 _For once in my life..._

* * *

Just as the song ended I saw that we had pulled into the parking lot of a mall. I turned to look at Brooke and saw that she was staring at me. I took my headphones out of my ears.

"What?" I asked her.

"I didn't know you could sing. We have been friends for a little over eight years and I never knew you could sing." She stated sounding awed.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

"You just sat there and sung Man In The Mirror. Which version was it?" She asked.

' _Did I really sing out loud? Damn!'_ I thought to myself.

"It was by Keke Palmer. Did I really sing out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah you did and you sounded amazing!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." I muttered. "Are we going to go shopping or what?" I asked, opening the car door to get out.

"Yeah, yeah. I just still can't get over the fact that you can sing. Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked getting out of the car.

"Because I don't sing when there might be anyone around not even in the shower." I told her as soon as I got out of the car and stood next to her.

"Oh ok. Well let's go get you a new wardrobe!" She said then pulled me after her.

We walked into the mall and looked around until Brooke found a store that she liked. We went in and she looked around pulling things off the racks, she finally came and pulled me towards the dressing rooms, shoved me in.

"Alright try this outfit on first." She said handing me a few articles of clothing.

I took them and closed the dressing room door, when I looked at what I had been given I had to say that I liked what they looked like. She had given me a silk brown, white, and teal spaghetti strap shirt that the bottom was scrunched, there was a white pair skinny jeans with a thin black belt, there was a teal, and brown purse, a teal bangle, and a pair of teal wedges with bamboo on the bottom. I tried the outfit on and looked in the mirror and had to say that I liked what I saw.

"Are you coming out or not?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Yeah hold on I'm coming out now." I told her as I opened the door, and walked out. When I was out the door and standing in front of Brooke she didn't say anything.

"What does it not look alright?" I asked her.

"No you look smoking hot! You are defiantly getting that outfit. OK take that off pass it over the door to me and take these." She told me pushing me back into the dressing room. After I had undressed and passed the first outfit over the door to her I looked at what she had handed me. In my hands were a pink cardigan type thing, a white tank top, a black handbag, a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, and a pair of pink stilettoes. After I had put the outfit on I went out again and Brooke told me that I was getting that one as well. We did this for at least two and a half hours and ten outfits later.

"Can we go now? Please?" I asked Brooke.

"Yeah, lets head to the Hotel, check in, get changed and then go out for some fun."

"Fine I know I won't be able to win this. What outfit do you want me to wear?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. Let's get to the Hotel first." She said.

"Okay."

After twenty minutes we arrived at The Palazzo, we got out of the car and watched at the Bell-boys got our bags out of the car and as I thought about it I never asked Brooke what room we were in.

"Hey what room did you get us?" I asked her.

"I didn't get us a room your dad booked us the Bella Suite." She said.

"And why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you never asked." She said as we walked up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you?" The woman behind the counter asked rudely.

"You can get your Manager for me." Brooke told her.

"He is not to be bothered right now. So what can I help you with?" She said even more nastily.

"You can either get me your Manager or you can give me a refund." Brooke told her.

Right at that moment and young looking man walked up.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem?" He asked us.

"Yes there is actually. We entered this hotel and before we had even said anything to her she asked us what she could do for us rudely, then when I asked to see the Manager she told me that he was not to be bothered and continued to be rude. So what I would like is to either see the Manager right now or get a full refund." Brooke told the man.

"I am the Manager here, my name is Daniel and I am sorry to hear about you experience before you even checked into your room. Can I get the name that the reservation is under?" He asked politely.

"Yes the reservation is under Dan Scott and the reservation should say that it is for Haley Scott and Brooke Davis." She told him.

After she had said my dad's names and ours he lost color in his face.

"Are you talking about Dan Scott as in Dan Scott Motors? Haley Scott would be his daughter and would you happen to be the daughter of Victoria Davis?" He asked us.

"That would be right." I told him.

As soon as I answered he paled even further, he then turned to the woman who had been rude to us and said.

"You will go clean out your locker, get any other personal things that you may have in the Hotel and then you will leave the premises because you are fired." Daniel told her.

"You can't be serious!" She yelled.

"Oh I am. You were rude to customers first then to add to that you were rude to the daughter of two very prestigious customers. The owner of this Hotel just happens to be friends with their parents. So yes you are fired." He told her. "Also if you will be taking two Security Officers with you and you will be off the premises in no more than thirty minutes." He said and motioned for two Security Officers over and told them to escort the woman to her locker then off the premises.

"Now that, that is all cleared up I would like to upgrade your suite to the Prestige Bella Suite. This now includes access to the Prestige Lounge, your new room will have Remote Controlled Roman shades and curtain, an upgraded view of the Strip and the pool, Continental Breakfast from 7 AM-10AM, Complimentary cocktail reception from 5PM-8PM, I will also make sure that there is a limo and a car with drivers on call for the both of you at all times while you are here, and finally a personal concierge assistant. Would this be acceptable?" He said.

"That would be perfectly fine I appreciate your help with this situation and we will be letting our parents know how happy and helpful you have been." Brooke told him.

"Thank you but that is not needed, I am just doing my job." He told her.

"Nonsense."

"Ok thank you. Here are your room keys. The Bell-Boys will take you up to you room. Please let me know if there is anything else that you may need."

"Thank you again Daniel and you have a good rest of the night if we don't see you before the end of your shift." Brooke told him.

"You as well."

We turned away and followed the Bell-Boys to the elevator, and took it up to the 52nd floor and to room 5202. We entered the room and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the room was amazing. Once the Bell-Boys brought our bags in and we tipped them. I started going through my clothes to see what I wanted to wear.

"Hey what do you think I should wear?" I asked Brooke.

"How about the ruffled plum colored dress, that has the silver clutch, the silver stilettos, the plum and diamond earrings, and the plum and diamond ring?" Brooke asked.

"Sound prefect. What are you doing to wear?"

"I have a gold corset type of shirt, black leather skinny jeans, a gold clutch, gold dangle earrings, a gold and black ring, and finally black stilettos." She told me.

"Cool, ok I'm going to go and get dressed. Let me know when your done so we can leave." I told her.

About an hour later and one call down to the lobby asking them to have the limo ready both Brooke and I were dressed and ready for a night out. We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to the desk.

"Miss. Scott. Miss. Davis your limo is waiting outside for you. Please enjoy your night." Daniel said.

"Thank we will." Both of us said at the same time.

Both Brooke and I got into the limo.

"Where to first ladies?" The Driver asked.

"The most popular and VIP club there is." Brooke said to him then turned to me. "We are going to have so much fun over the next few days!"

"I know I can't wait." I told her smiling.

* * *

 **Next Chapter there will be a time skip, and some surprises. I hope that you all like this story. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
